Nondemented and demented patients over the age of 65 years with a history of insomnia for at least 6 months will be evaluated in the CRC with questionnaires, sleep logs and sleep recordings. After exposure to bright light for several days, sleep logs and sleep recordings will be repeated to determine if improvement in the insomnia has occurred.